Try My Patience
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: One shot. Sasuke,& Itachi are more alike then they think. When overbearing ways go a bit to far their comrades put them in their place. Maybe a bit to in their place, the joke backfires it leaves them all gaping in horror. Implied Incest Yaoi AUish FUNNY!


**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto** or ANY of the characters cept Irony.  
She's a OC after all. Rating is for story content. Implied yaoi no like no read. Also implied incest. AU. And OOCness. Why write this? Cause I kinda hate Sasuke sometimes dammit. That and I was bored 'shrugs' this story is the by product of to much caffine and my insane musical tastes and warped mind at sick work.

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

**-Try My Patience-**

It was about three in the morning and a clear warm moonlit night. It was'nt a overly hard mission they was returning from but they still required turns as sentry just to be safe. Warm mid summer wind whispered across the trees tops rustling the dark emerald green leaves.  
The breeze caught some of the nin that was on guard dutys glowing stands of pale hair. Suddenly the lone figure felt a team mates chakra signiture beneath and then directly beside of him. Then said team mates hands were suddenly running up and down his sides in a way to friendly manner trying to pull him to their lap.

"Either you stop fucking touching me like that or I'm punching you in the face you bastard."

Sasuke merely grinned and leaned closer to the irrate blonde dragging his hands up the other mans hips then back down again. Naruto growled before smacking the offending limbs away and looking back out over their camp trying to ignore the Uchiha. Both men sat motionless on the wide tree branch in silence absorbed in their own inner musings.

Sasuke 'Oh dobe I'm not going to be ignored. I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. Not even you. I get and take what I want. And I want you to submit and admit that you want me. Now lets see how far I can push you before my shift starts hmm?'

Naruto 'I don't know what his fucking problem is but ever since he came back he's been annoying me. Him acting like this is making Sakura and Ino be even meaner to me then usual. I hate it, it makes my skin crawl. Not to mention I'm beginning to know how all the women the old pervert targeted felt.. I just don't get him at all anymore..'

Sasuke smirked before leaning towards the paranoid blonde again. This time he reached over dragging his long graceful pale fingers through the shaggytangled gold mane. The other man merely stiffened before giving a exasperated sigh and scowling up at the moon slump shouldered. Sasuke kept dragging his fingers through the other mans hair after moving so that he sat hip to hip flush against him.

Sasuke 'God it is as soft and silky as it looks.'

Naruto "You know something you bastard?"

Sasuke "Hnnn?"

Naruto "You're REALLY fucking annoying."

* * *

_A few miles away_

Three figures moved silently across the moonlit tree tops before coming to a stop to make camp. The largest, a cloaked man walked off with a smirk into the brush leaving his silent companions alone. The other man merelygrinned manicallyand walked over and sat down beside the young woman who was bent over digging in her pack. He reached out and let one of his wayward hands trail down her lower back between the folded wings and stop. Then dragged it back up slowly pressing into her smooth silky flesh taking her shirt up with it. The answer his actions recieved was a loud snarl and instantly staring up into angry grey slitted eyes. She flared out her wings baring her teeth at him, ears laid back, tail swishing furiously behind her. He smirked up into herfury filledface and then tried to pull her down into his lap.

Woman "Just because he said you could use me to find the others did'nt mean you could use USE me! I don't like this fucking world. And I don't like YOU. Much less being summoned and then sent as a fucking bloodhound for you idiots. Heed my words. One more time and I'm ripping off whatever body part you touch me with. Then I'm shoving it up your pompus corpses ass and mailing your dick to your lil brother with one of your eyes!"

Itachi's eyes reflected his open amusement as he watched the enraged woman stomp away to the near by stream and then quickly make a camp fire. His long time partner returned carrying a few rabbits looking at them both he sat down with a frown beside the fire.

Kisame "You really should'nt push her. I know you're crazy and all but fuck she's a half demon not a container. She could rip us both to shreds without even having to try.."

Itachi "You worry to much Kisame. She can't do anything like that right now."

Kisame "You don't worry enough."

Itachi "I wonder.. Why she does'nt have a name?"

Woman "I do have a name you bastards. Just not one that I'd share with the likes of you two."

Kisame shook his head in dismay. It'd been like this all fucking week long. Hell from the first second his dark haired, red eyed companion had laid eyes on her truthfully. She had popped up in the center of the summon ring and looked around in confusion. After realising it was'nt a dream, her confusion then quickly became rage. The only reason she did'nt tear them to shreds was the silver seal collar around her neck. And the matching chakra draining chain bands wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

Itachi openly harassed the girl just to see how far he could get before she snapped at him and resorted to violence. Kisame just could'nt understand his partners mentality where it concerned the boss' demon slave. Sure even he'd admit she was kinda pretty if you ignored the creepy eyes, wings, fangs, claws, fuzzy ears, and tail. But it was like Itachi could'nt stand having someone, even if they was'nt human not openly cower in fear of him. Or not be impressed and fawn over him and beg for his attention.

Kisame 'You'd think it's the challenge that turns him on.. Then again it prolly is.'

A loud resounding smack echoed in the camp followed by a zapping noise and yelp of pain. Then his partner went sailing over his head. Itachi twisted himself midair to land gracefully behind him. Smirking the dark haired man sat back down beside him.

Kisame "You know if she ever gets those seals off you're on your own."

Itachi "Oh relax I did'nt activate all of them this time. Besides she hit me, no one hits me."

Kisame rolled his eyes and started skinning one of the rabbits he had caught earlier with a annoyed sigh. Just outside the camp the grey eyed red haired demon sat rocking back and forth. Silently clutching her throat, clawing viciously at the seal collar with tears running down her face.

Woman 'I wanna wake up now. I want to go home. Itachi Uchiha, I HATE you.'

Quietly the pale skinned skark man walked up and stopped beside the trembling woman. With a sad sigh he rested one of his huge heavy hands on one of her delicate shoulders. Bending down he caught her eyes.

Kisame "I'm sorry. Normally he is'nt like this. But I think I might know a way to get him to leave you alone.."

Woman "Tell me."

Itachi looked up from the fire as Kisame walked back into camp. But instantly stood up when he noticed the person standing behind the large man. His little brother looked up at him dark amusement dancing in his dark eyes and turning the edges of his lips up into a smirk much like his own. His dark bangs brushing across his pale face as the wind caught the tips.

"What no love for me big brother? And here I thought you would welcome me back with a kiss!"

The woman stepped up to him pressing herself flush against his body with a smile. Looking up at him with his little brothers face and smile she ghosted her lips over his neck before boldly licking him with a smile. Itachi shoved her backwards before leveling a dark red tinted glare at Kisame and stomping out of the camp.

Kisame shook his head and sighed "He should'nt bother you again for a little while anyhow."

Woman "Yeah.. Thanks sharky."

Itachi stomped deeper and deeper into the woods absent mindedly. He just needed to walk and figure out how to get around the annoying problem the woman had just presented him with.

Itachi "What a dirty fucking thing to do... You know what it does'nt matter little girl. You WILL be mine before morning. You know I don't care. You can pretend to be my brother. I'll make you scream my name anyhow. I get what I want. I always do."

With a smirk he started his way back the way he had came..

* * *

_A few miles back_

Naruto had had about enough. It was one fucking thing for Sasuke to paw at him. But entirely another to actually climb ontop of him while he was asleep and openly try to molest him! And in front of their friends even. Had he absolutely no fucking shame at all?

Neji sat in the tree from his guard post staring in shock at the sudden movement below him. And watched as Naruto physically tossed the raven haired man violently off of him and away. Kiba sat up from his spot beside the blonde and blanched as his red eyed team mate landed ontop of him painfully.. Akamaru gave a yelp and then jumped up to snap and growl at the other man. Sasuke calmly stood up and sneered down at Kiba before quickly turning and walking off into the woods to sulk.

Kiba "Umm... What the fuck was that all about?"

Naruto merely laid back down and buried himself inside his sleeping bag head and all.  
Neji looked away tiredly with a sigh. "Nothing Kiba, don't worry about it."

Sasuke 'Fuck! I won't give up! He WILL say he wants me and he WILL submit before morning damn it.'

Sasuke kicked a rock into the stream violently before sitting down with a huff to think of a plan.

Neji poked at Kiba to wake him for his shift then turned and made his way over to the blonde. He could tell his friend was wide awake and fidgeting beneath the sleeping bag.

Neji "Why's he acting like that towards you lately Naruto?"

A loud sigh was the answer before the sleeping bag was pushed down to reveal wide azure eyes.

Naruto "I honestly have no fucking clue. I wish he'd go back to just being a bastard, instead of a creepy touchy pervy one."

Neji "You know.. Maybe you should make yourself look like the one thing he'd never touch willingly?"

Naruto "Huh?"

Neji shrugged "You know the last person on earth he'd want to molest."

Naruto "Oh! Shit that's brillant!"

Neji "Of course it is. It was my suggestion after all."

Standing up Naruto blasted thru the hand seals and with a poof it seemed as though the older Uchiha brother was there.

Kiba "So that's what he looks like eh?"

A nod and cold look was his only answer.

Neji chuckled "You're pretty good."

Naruto Itachi smirked "Thanks. All I have to do is act like you now to pull it off."

Neji balked while Kiba broke up into laughter at the two from the tree branch above them. The three sat around the fire waiting for their team mate to return after awhile. Curious to see the reaction they would get.

The last thing Sasuke expected to see when he walked back into camp was his brother sitting beside Kiba eating ramen. And Neji calmly poking at the fire with a stick. With a growl he stomped over and grabbed the jutsu using blonde up shaking him viciously.

Sasuke "Why the FUCK are you pretending to be HIM of all people!" he hissed.

Naruto calmly leaned foward with a cold leer and pulled the other man against his chest. Holding the raven haired man flush against his warm chest before wrapping his arms around the others lean waist. Then he mockingly used the older brothers voice perfectly for the finishing touch.

"Foolish little brother. Should'nt you be giving me a welcoming kiss? I know how much you've missed me after all."

Sasuke "Y-You Bastard!"

Sasuke violently shoved away from him in discust and with a sneer turned and stomped back off into the woods.

Kiba "Holy fuck did you see his face? I thought his head was goinna explode!"

With a sigh Naruto dropped the jutsu and smiled at the silent pale eyed man sitting beside him in thanks.

Neji "It'll give him something to think about. He should'nt bother you again for awhile anyhow."

Sasuke stomped through the woods in blind rage. That blonde idiot! He knew KNEW beyond a shadow of a doubt that that was by far the dirtyest trick to play on him. Saying stop was one thing but pretending to be HIM? It hurt. It really hurt! And it enraged him that the blonde was willing to go that far just to deter him.

Sasuke "Does'nt matter dobe. You're mine before morning. Go ahead and pretend to be Itachi. I won't let even that stop me. Because I get what I want. I always do."

* * *

_Somewhere in the middle of the woods_

Sasuke stopped walking as he seen Naruto in his guise come stomping into the clearing. Grinning the raven haired man laughed and walked up to him smiling up at his face eyeing him thru the fringe of his long dark eyelashes.

Sasuke "Aww did you miss me so much you had to come find me again big brother?"

Itachi "No. I think maybe it was you whom missed me little brother."

Itachi scowled and dragged her into his arms looking down at her thru his own dark lashes.

Itachi 'This bitch is colder hearted then I am. And a better actor.'

Leaning down he crushed his lips over the smaller boys with a smirk. He licked along his mock brothers lips before sliding his toungue deep into the others mouth. Surpressing his smirk at the shocked squeek the action caused.

Sasuke 'Fucking Naruto. I can play your game too! Mmm he's dominant and a good kisser..'

Itachi ran his hands up and down the others back earning him little moans and gasps.

Itachi 'God she's good. Even if she's pretending to be Sasuke it's still hot.. This is so sick... I'm beginning to actually like it though..'

Sasuke buried one of his hands in the other mans hair pulling him down even deeper into the kiss.  
Gliding his other hand down the the other mans crotch rubbing lightly at the hardness he found there with a smirk.

Sasuke 'Naruto I gotta hand it to you. This is by far the sickest thing anyones done to me in a long time. But I think I like it.'

_

* * *

Back at thefirst camp _

Naruto "Uh I think I might've went to far with that guys.. Lets pack up and go find him and then head home.."

Neji "Fine by me."

Kiba "Alright."

* * *

_With the other two_

Kisame "What is your name anyhow? Seriously."

Girl "...Irony"

Kisame "Well that's ironic Irony lets go find my wayward partner and get back to hunting again.."

Irony "Yeah."

* * *

_In the middle of the woods between the two camps_

Naruto "So I told her that I really did'nt know how Kakashi sensei's book ended up there. And how Sasuke-teme was really starting to try my patience acting like ero-HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Kiba, Neji, and Naruto all froze and openly gawked at the brothers they had walked out onto.

Kiba turned green "What the fuck!"

Neji cringed "Oh dear God no.."

Across from them Kisame and Irony dropped down from the trees. Irony merely smirked at the scene while Kisame went bug eyed and turned white as a sheet. The demon girl cleared her throat before speaking loudly to get the naked sleeping snuggled up brothers attention.

Irony "Oui.. Itachi-chan! He's cute! Mind if I give him a go now? He's more my age then yours anyhow."

Both brothers peeled opened thier eyes in confusion looking at their companions standing over them. Then in absolute horror they turned to look at each other as the truth sank in. The woods for miles around were instantly silenced..

_

* * *

In Konoha _

Kakashi was sitting beside Iruka and Sakura on the bridge watching as the sun was coming up. They had just returned from a mission and was taking a breather before heading to the tower to turn in the report. Kakashi could swear he just heard the most horrified screams he had ever heard in his entire life as a nin. Iruka and Sakura both looked at him both raising a eyebrow.

Iruka "Did you just hear people scream?"

Sakura "Oh No! It sounded like Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN I'll SAVE YOU!"

Jumping up the pink haired woman was gone in a blurred flash. A white blonde blurr zipped by right after her. Chouji and Shikamaru trotted up along side the two teachers.

Chouji "Ino just said something about Uchiha screaming bloody murder."

Shikamaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Considering all the shit that guy's seen.. It kinda makes you wonder just what it would take to get that kind of sound out of him. Must be some kind of agonisingly painful, cruel torture to say the least.. How.. Troublesome.."

* * *

Lmmfao! Yes, I know, I'm horrible! XD 

Geez over 100 hits and not one darn review. This makes me sad. I thought this was a pretty good one and afunny concept. Shoot the ending laugh was the whole base of the story being wrote. Should I write more stories like this one? Or stick to the what I know? Feed the writer, please review? 'watery kitteneyes'


End file.
